Mark Pellegrino
Mark Pellegrino (1965 - ) Film Deaths *''Death Wish 4: The Crackdown (1987) Punk:'' Killed (presumably shot dead) by Charles Bronson. *''Fatal Beauty (1987) Frankenstein:'' Shot repeatedly at close range by Sam Elliott or one of Harris Yulin’s assassins during a shoot-out. He dies as he calls for help to Brad Dourif and Neill Barry. *''Night Life (1989) 'Patumbo: Killed (along with his friends) in a head on car crash with a tanker, he later comes back as a zombie and is finally destroyed after falling off a bridge onto live power lines and transformer following a collision with a train while trying to run down Scott Grimes. *Blood and Concrete (1991)' Bart:'' Shot and killed by Billy Zane during a running chase in the cemetery. *''Lethal Weapon 3 (1992) Phelps:'' Shot three times/repeatedly by Stuart Wilson, his body is later seen when Mel Gibson, Danny Glover and Rene Russo come into the interrogation room and find him dead. *''Trouble Bound (1993)'' [Deputy Roy]: Shot/stabbed to death by mobsters. *''A Murder of Crows (1999) Arthur Corvus:'' Shot to death by Cuba Gooding Jr. after Mark kills Tom Berenger; we only see Cuba firing. (Thanks to ND) *''Lost in the Pershing Point Hotel (2000)'' Tripper: Dies of a drug overdose in an empty bathtub. *''The Hunted (2003) Hewitt:'' Killed when Benicio Del Toro turns Mark's poison spray against him. (Thanks to Tal and ND) *''Spartan (2004)'' [Convict]:Shot in the chest by Val Kilmer while Mark is handcuffed to Said Taghmaoui. *''Twisted (2004) Schmidt:'' Bludgeoned to death (off-screen) by Samuel L. Jackson; his body is shown afterwards when Ashley Judd wakes up and discovers him lying beside her. (Thanks to ND) *''Capote (2005)'' [Dick Hickock]: Executed by hanging. (Thanks to Stephen) *''2:13 (2009)'' Tyler: kills himself in front of Mark Thompson with a sharp of glass in the head. *''Bad Turn Worse (2013)'' Giff : Shot to death by William Devane after his spinal cord was damaged on a fall, pushed by Jeremy Allen White TV Deaths *''The Cherokee Kid (1996 TV) Bonner:'' Shot in the back by Gregory Hines while Mark tried to shoot Sinbad. *''The Sentinel: Out of the Past'' (1996) [Ray Weston]: Electrocuted during a fight against Richard Burgi. *''Nash Bridges: Genesis (1996)'' Ferguson: ''Drowned in a pool, tied to weights, by Xander Berkeley and Arnold Vosloo. *Brimstone: Ashes (1998) Busch:'' Stab himself as a human sacrifice. *''The X-Files: Hungry (1999) Spinks:'' Impaled through the head by the mutant Chad Donella's spear-like tongue. (Thanks to ND) *''The Unit: Exposure (2006) Soto: Shot in the back during a mission by Dennis Haysbert thinking he was a guerrillas chief. *Dexter: It's Alive! (2007) Bennett:'' Beaten to death (off-screen) with a metal pipe by other inmates in prison; we learn of his death afterwards in a conversation between Julie Benz and Michael C. Hall. (Thanks to Stephen and Neil) *''Prison Break: Just Business (2008) Vikan:'' Shot to death by Michael Rapaport. (Thanks to Neil) *''Fear Itself: The Spirit Box (2009)'' [Mr. Drake]: Neck broken when he falls down a flight of stairs after being zapped in the neck with a tazer by Anna Kendrick, he dies as Jessica Parker Kennedy looks on rather than call for help. *''Lost: The Incident (2009) Jacob:'' Stabbed to death by Michael Emerson. (Thanks to Neil) *''Locke & Key'' (2011, TV movie) [Rendell Locke]: Killed by Harrison Thomas. *''Being Human: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Me Killing You'' (2011) [James Bishop]: Decapitated by Sam Witwer during a fight in a factory. *''Castle: The Blue Butterfly (2012)'' [Tom Dempsey]: Died of a Heart Attack in 1947 (off-screen). *''Hemingway & Gellhorn'' (2012, TV movie) [Max Eastman]: *''Revolution: The Longest Day (2013)'' Baker: Executed (shot to death off-screen) on David Lyons' order. *''Game changer (short) (2013)'' ''Bruce:'' Trachea crushed during a fight against Eugenia Kuzmina *''Being Human: Too Far, Fast-Forward''! (2014) [James Bishop]: Infected by the Virus. *''Quantico: Yes (2016) Haas:'' Died in the bombing at the Command Center (off-screen) Noteworthy Connections *Husband of Tracy Aziz *Stepfather of Tess Aziz Gallery Mark Pellegrino in Lost in the Pershing Point Hotel.jpeg|Mark Pellegrino in Lost in the Pershing Point Hotel Sans titre 1.jpg|Mark Pellegrino in Lethal Weapon 3 Sans titre 2.jpg|Mark Pellegrino's severed head (prop) in Being Human: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Me Killing You. Sans titre 3.jpg|Mark Pellegrino in Being Human: Too Fast Forward Sans titre 4.jpg|Mark Pellegrino and Michael Emerson in Lost: The Incident. Mark Pellegrino In Revolution.jpg|Mark Pellegrino In Revolution: the Longest Day Mark Pellegrino 2-13.jpg|Mark Pellegrino in 2:13 the cherokee kid.jpg|Mark Pellegrino in The Cherokee Kid x-files hungry.png|Mark Pellegrino in X-files: hungy mark pellegrino in nash bridges.jpg|Mark Pellegrino is Nash Bridges: Genesis Pellegrino, Mark Pellegrino, Mark Pellegrino, Mark Pellegrino, Mark Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by accidental falling Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:Disney Stars Category:People who died in a Lethal Weapon film Category:Blondes Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:ABC Stars Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Actors who died in William Friedkin Movies Category:People who died in Death Wish Films Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:People who died in a Prison Break series Category:Child Actors Category:Deaths in the WB universe Category:Actors who died in Val Kilmer Movies Category:People who died in Lostverse Category:Actors who died in Samuel L. Jackson Movies Category:People who died in a Dexter series Category:Action Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:Athletes Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Nudity Category:Actors who died in James Remar Movies